


Audition

by Slightlyneuroticseal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightlyneuroticseal/pseuds/Slightlyneuroticseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote to get rid of some anxiety over a really big audition I had earlier this year and looking back on it I think Jack Zimmermann can relate to my worries a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

Practice, practice, practice, practice,

Hours of that have been put into this,

This,

As in ten minutes, tops, in a small class room,

Prepare for the worst, prepare for doom.

This,

As in judgment from local teachers,

Who react to your tone like a devil to a preacher.

This,

Your ticket to the holy grail,

But everyone believes you’ll fail.

This,

As in the one pride your parents have in you,

But you don’t think you can make it through.

This,

You can only go in and do your best,

So what if you don’t make this fest?

Mom would be upset,

But don’t let her forget,

An audition is much more than just something to regret.


End file.
